George D. Wallace
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = Los Angeles, California, USA | Characters = Admiral Simons }} George Dewey Wallace was an actor who appeared as Admiral Simons in the Star Trek: The Next Generation sixth season episode in . Wallace was born in New York City, USA. He had a role in the classic science fiction film Forbidden Planet (1956, with Warren Stevens, Morgan Jones and William Boyett). In 1978, he was among the many Star Trek performers to appear in the television mini-series How the West Was Won. Among his co-stars on this series were William Shatner, Fionnula Flanagan, Robert DoQui, Richard Hale, Ed Lauter, Ricardo Montalban, and Morgan Woodward. He played the character of Frank McLowery in four episodes of The Life and Times of Wyatt Earp. Wallace also had a recurring role as a judge in season four of Hill Street Blues, which featured TOS guest actress Barbara Babcock. Wallace acted with Michael Ansara in the films Lawless Breed (1953) and Texas Across the River (1966) and with John de Lancie in the 1994 direct-to-video movie Schemes (also with Leslie Hope and John Glover) and the 1996 comedy Multiplicity. He appeared in The Towering Inferno (1974) along with TOS guest stars Elizabeth Rogers, Paul Comi, and Gregory Sierra. Other films included Postcards from the Edge (1990), Forces of Nature (1999), and Nurse Betty (2000, with Christopher McDonald and Steven Culp). His final film was 2002's science fiction thriller Minority Report, which featured 's Neal McDonough. Wallace died of complications from a fall on 22 July 2005, at the age of 88. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Wallace appeared with other Trek performers include: *''The Private Files of J. Edgar Hoover'' (1977 film) with William Wellman, Jr. *''Deadman's Curve'' (1978 TV movie) with Bruce Davison *''The Stunt Man'' (1980 film) with James Avery *''Protocol'' (1984 film) with Ed Begley, Jr., Cliff DeYoung, Kenneth Mars, Keith Szarabajka, Chris Sarandon, Gail Strickland *''A Death in California'' (1985 TV movie) with Chad Allen, Bruce Gray, William Lucking, John McLiam, Kenneth Tigar and Fritz Weaver *''Just Between Friends'' (1986 film) with Joshua Harris and Salome Jens *''Fresco'' (1986 mini-series) with Henry Darrow and Teri Garr * 'Nutcracker: Money, Madness & Murder (1987 mini-series) with Jonathan Frakes, John Glover, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Frank Military and Noble Willingham *''Prison'' (1988 film) with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. *''Hot to Trot'' (1988 film) with Virginia Madsen and Jim Metzler * Bert Rigby, You're a Fool (1989 film) with Corbin Bernsen * Poeple Like Us (1990 TV movie) with Jean Simmons and Thomas Kopache *''Working Tra$h'' (1990 TV movie) with Jack Blessing, Leslie Hope and Michael J. Pollard * The Haunted (1991 TV movie) with William O'Connell * My Girl 2 (1994 film) with Richard Beymer, Gerrit Graham and Wendy Schaal * Almost Dead (1994 film) with Roy Brocksmith and Wren T. Brown * Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story (1996 TV movie) with Shay Astar, Cliff DeYoung, Leslie Hope, and Barbara Tarbuck External links * * es:George D. Wallace Wallace, George D. Wallace, George D.